A story be told
by Reibunriinta
Summary: After Denzel awakes in seventh heaven for the first time he tells Tifa his story and in turn he hears hers ((one-shot)) post game pre advent children.


When Denzel woke up he was in a soft bed and a nice house. For a  
moment he thought that everything that had happened to him; Meteor  
fall, the secret seven explosion, his parents death; that it was all a  
nightmare. He sat up and pain shot through his body along with the  
realization that it was real and even worse...he had geostigma. He could feel  
the geoatigma...that black muck oozing down his head. He cried out and  
trying to wipe it off from his head only making the pain worse and  
getting the muck on his hands.  
Just then a woman burst into the room. When she saw what the  
matter was she sighed and left again, she returned a moment layer with  
a cloth and a bowl of water, and sat down next to him on the bed. She  
soaked the cloth in the water and began dabbing his head with it. He  
flinched every time the cloth touched his skin but it did seem to help  
a bit.  
When the woman was done she wiped his hands off too before  
throwing the cloth away in the trash and leaving for a moment to go  
dump out the murky water. She returned a moment later and took her  
place on the bed again.  
"um...thank you." He mumbled after an awkward pause.  
"um...where am I? who are you? Who was the man that saved me?" He  
hadn't meant to be so blunt but once he opened his mouth the questions  
came out and he couldn't stop them from coming.  
"Oh I'm sorry." The woman said "my name is Tifa. You are in  
seventh heaven bar in the city of edge, and the man who brought you  
here's name is Cloud." She said.  
"Oh... OK." Denzel said slowly processing the information he'd  
just learned. "My name is Denzel." he said as he took in Tifa's  
appearance. She was tall with long black hair and she had deep brown  
eyes. She seemed like a nice person, but she didn't seem like anyone  
Denzel had ever met...nothing like his mother;but still somehow he  
knew he could trust her.  
When she asked him why he was at that church he told her  
everything. He told her about his parent's death, and about the rats,  
about Mrs. Ruvie, and Gaskin and the sector seven scavengers. He told  
her about Rick, and how he had found himself alone and starving to  
death. He told her his whole story up until Cloud found him and  
brought him to edge.  
Tifa just sat and listened with an unreadable expression on her face.  
At first she said nothing but then after a minute she spoke. "I'm  
sorry." She said. "I'm sorry, this is my fault..what has happened to  
you is all my fault." Denzel noticed with confusion that she had tears  
in her eyes. How could it possibly be Tifa's fault.  
"I was in Avalanche when we blew up the reactors, when the Turks  
set those bombs they were trying to kill me and my friends...if anyone  
should have died it should have been me not your parents." She said  
guiltily as tears streamed from her eyes.  
If he had met Tifa before, when he still lived in Midgar,  
before meteor fall, he might have hated her. He might have been mad,  
me might have felt anything other than sorrow, sorrow to see Tifa  
cry. "it's OK Tifa, what's done is done. I forgive you...don't cry."

Tifa couldn't believe that she was being comforted by an eight  
year old with Geostigma! Shouldn't it be the other way around? The  
fact that he forgave her so quickly made it worse, she would rather he  
was angry and the he said he would never forgive her, at least then  
she would feel like she had paid for what she had done.

Denzel knew how she feel, he could sense her agony and her  
remorse. Everywhere he went he found more sorrow, more sadness and  
remorse. He was sick of it all, it made him feel like he could drown  
in his sorrow. He just wanted Tifa to stop crying.

"please Tifa...don't cry." He said trailing off. "Where were you  
before?" He asked "where did you live before you joined avalanche?  
What happened after sector seven fell? What's your story?" He asked  
hoping that asking questions would stop her from crying.

If he was eight and he had a story as long as he did then he imagined  
that so did Tifa, in fact he guessed that her story would be a lot longer  
than his. And as she told him her story it soon became apparent that  
he was right.

_**A/N: Hey guys I'm back. How did you like the story? It's really short I know but it was fun to write and got my creativity to come back. I love the FFVII compilation and I will definetely be writing more ffvii fics in the future. In the meantime I hope you have enjoyed this one. If you want to read more Final Fantasy Fan Fictions follow me because I will be mostly writing those. ^_~ mata-na. (See ya.) **_


End file.
